TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 4
Confirmed Match Card *4 - MarieBella was making their TNXA's in-ring debut and their opponents were UWO's Sabrina Spellman and TNA's Gail Kim. The final moments of the match, Sabrina hits a neckbreak on Marie and tag in Gail. Gail ready to pounce on Marie, but out of nowhere Sabrina hits a ddt on Gail Kim! Sabrina then covers Marie on Gail Kim and forced the ref to make the pin. MarieBella gets the win as Sabrina makes her way to the back. MarieBella celebrates in the ring as Isabella gives a passionable kiss to Marie. *5 - Raimundo's opponent was revealed as WWE's Dolph Ziggler. *6 - Before the match, Amu transformed into Amulet Heart. *Main Event - Timmy and Chase trade blows to one another until Renji Abarai ran to the ring and attack Timmy and the attack became a 2-on-1 assault. The rest of the Samurai Society came down to the ring and became a 4-on-1 assault until Timmy wished to somebody helps him. His wish was granted and InuYasha came down as he and Renji brawled on the entrance ramp. Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton assault Koga with a steel pipe and continued their assault on Chase Young and Jack Spicer. InuYasha then gave Renji a Full Fledged Demon Bomb from the stage onto the floor!!! Koga was about to chokeslam from the top rope but Timmy wished to switch places with Koga and the wish granted as Timmy about to chokeslam Koga from the top rope and he does as Koga landed on the commentary table!!! The show ended with all members of the Samurai Society laid out completely. Miscellaneous Facts *TNXA World Heavyweight Champion Timmy Turner comes out and tells the crowd for congratulated and supported him for winning the TNXA World Heavyweight Championship and Timmy congrats InuYasha for giving him the best fight of his career. He was also glad that his friends Black Star, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton beat the living !@#% out of Samurai Society at Japanarchy. He mocked Renji a bit of what happened to him at the mega event and the celebration continues until Chase Young & Jack Spicer of the Samurai Society decided to crash the party. Jack was pissed of what Timmy and his friends did to his boss and about to get him for that but Chase interrupted Jack by telling Timmy that it will be Timmy Turner vs. Chase Young in the main event and if Chase wins, his boss will be the #1 contender for the TNXA World Heavyweight Championship @ TNXA Extreme Uncensored. Timmy accepted the challenge and tells Chase "Bring it on!". *Vaughn Kreed attacks Matt Hardy in the parking lot after Matt insulted Vaughn for what Vaugh did to his brother on GXV. Vaughn then wins the Hardcore Title after throwing Matt hard onto a car front window. *Bloodrayne and Skarlet told Doruko-chan and Haruhi that their war is not let over in a way and Skarlet tells Haruhi that she facing her on the next episode of iMPACT! and Doruko will face her boss. Doruko tells Skarlet that someone will face Mileena after their match on iMPACT! Ep. 5. Rayne and Skarlet leaves as Doruko and Haruhi watch them leave. *iMPACT! GM Dexter the Boy Genius tells Bonnie Rockwaller that she's facing Kim Possible one more time on the next episode of iMPACT! in an No Holds Barred Match. *"El Tigera" Manny Rivera won the Hardcore Title after laying Vaughn Kreed out cold via the El Tigre Driver onto the floor. *Marik Ishtar sent a message to Haru Glory that he will pay for what he done at Japanarchy and will face him one more time at TNXA Extreme Uncensored in an...Inferno Match! *Amu, Jessie and Jade said some words about what went down during Amu's match against Jade on the Japanarchy Pre-Show and Jade told Jessie that all three of them are facing each other in a Triple Threat Match. Category:TNXA iMPACT! Episodes